Gombal-gambil Anak FK
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; OOC; SasuSaku; —"Tulang rusuk manusia ada dua belas pasang. Pria dan wanita sama." / "Apanya, tulang rusukku ada di sebelahku."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto always belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. The plot is **mine**.

**ABA:** untuk ulang tahun Sakura di detik-detik terakhir—sekalian pelampiasan galau saya, hehe :) HUMOR 1%!—duh udah lama gak pake _warning_ ini, hihi.

.

.

**Kedokteran?**

Suatu ilmu dan seni yang mempelajari tentang penyakit dan cara-cara penyembuhannya — Wikipedia

Kalau punya menantu dokter pasti hidup tenang — mertua

Nangis deh gue kalo mau ujian — mahasiswa FK

Bikin laris kopi jualan saya — penjaga warung kopi depan kampus

Hn — Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

**Gombal-gambil Anak FK**

by: **mysticahime**

.

.

.

.

**1. Farmakologi**  
"Duh, obat yang harus dipelajari di blok saluran napas banyak..."

Uchiha Sasuke sudah mendengar keluhan yang sama dari bibir gadis Haruno di sebelahnya berkali-kali semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Ya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sasuke, belajar bersama untuk ujian tiga hari lagi—tepatnya, sih, Sakura yang minta si pemuda untuk mengajarkan.

Sang empunya kamar memutar dua bola matanya dan mendengus. "Yang banyak itu antimikrobanya, kan?"

"He-eh." Angguk satu kali. Haruno Sakura mendengus dan mendorong bukunya. "Menurutku semuanya sama saja, cuma beda nama sedikit."

Sebelah alis sang Uchiha terangkat. Sepercik ide melintas di benaknya.

"Antimikroba apa pun tak berguna, tahu," komentarnya sambil menutup buku sang gadis dan menyodorkan buku catatan kuliah miliknya.

"He? Kenapa?" Kening Haruno Sakura berkerut, menyiratkan kebingungan yang teramat jelas.

"Soalnya nggak bisa membunuh cintaku padamu."

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi sang gadis. "Gombal."

.

.

.

**2. Biokimia**  
Haruno Sakura mengamati tabung reaksi di tangannya, mengamati cincin ungu yang terbentuk akibat pencampuran larutan yang telah ia takar sebelumnya. Warna anggur tipis menggantung-gantung, menandakan kalau reaksi yang diinginkan telah muncul.

"Berhasil!" pekiknya senang. Diletakkannya tabung kaca tersebut di rak, lalu tangannya meraih buku laporan dan menggoreskan pensil untuk mencatat hasil percobaan.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat alis. "Reaksi karbohidrat?" tanyanya datar.

Sibuk menulis, Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Kalau reaksi kimia cintaku padamu bagaimana, ya?"

Dan tarian pensil itu berhenti bersamaan dengan panas yang merambat di pipinya.

.

.

.

**3. Histologi**  
_Sel epitel ada tiga jenis—gepeng, kubus, dan silindris. Berbeda-beda tergantung fungsinya. Sel epitel gepeng berfungsi sebagai pelindung, sel kubus sebagai—_

Haruno Sakura berhenti membaca dan menatap sosok di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke tampak sedang menekuni bukunya guna mempelajari bahan praktikum. Sadar diamati, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajah.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan _onyx_ yang menyipit.

Gadis Haruno menggigit bibirnya pelan-pelan, kemudian menggembungkan pipi.

"Kalau cinta Sasuke-_kun_ dilapisi sel epitel yang mana, ya?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat iseng.

"Sesukamu." Pandangan sang pemuda kembali beralih pada bukunya.

(Padahal bibirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyum.)

.

.

.

**4. Fisiologi**  
Praktikum hari ini mengenai bunyi jantung—membedakan bunyi jantung satu dan dua. Setiap kelompok mendapat satu set stetoskop untuk digunakan selama praktikum.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa sial hari ini. Pertama, ia satu kelompok dengan Haruno Sakura. Kedua, hari ini jatahnya menjadi orang percobaan.

—ketiga, Sakura-lah yang akan menjadi pemeriksa.

Kening gadis berambut merah jambu itu berkerut saat menempelkan stetoskop di dada si pemuda. Kerutan tersebut semakin nyata setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bunyi jantungmu cepat sekali. Sulit dibedakan mana bunyi pertama dan kedua..."

Memicingkan mata ke arah si gadis. "Gara-gara kamu."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

.

.

.

**5. Mikrobiologi**  
_Dear_ Haruno Sakura,

Kuharap kamu tahu bakteri apa yang menginfeksiku sehingga tak bisa melepaskan mata dari setiap pergerakanmu. Cepatlah dikultur dan diamati di bawah mikroskop, perbesaran seribu kali kalau kurang jelas.

Mau dilakukan tes sensitivitas antibiotika juga boleh.

Tertanda,  
Uchiha Sasuke (yang laporan mikrobiologinya kau pinjam dua jam yang lalu)

P.s: hn, sekalian dikumpulkan, ya.

.

.

.

**6. Patologi Anatomi**  
"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat, LIHAT! Di preparat tumor yang ini ada bentuk kangguru! Lucu, ya!"

Uchiha Sasuke menjauhkan kepala dari lensa okuler mikroskop cahayanya, menemukan Haruno Sakura sedang menarik-narik lengan kemejanya dengan antusias. _Pasti mau menunjukkan kangguru-kangguru tidak jelas itu_—batin sang pemuda sambil membentuk linear horizontal dengan bibirnya.

"Mana?" akhirnya ia memilih berpindah ke tempat si Haruno dan mengambil alih mikroskop gadis itu. Sakura sendiri dengan sukarela menyingkir agar Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud olehnya barusan.

Sang pemuda menggerakkan _stage_ mikroskop beberapa kali, kemudian mendengus. "Bagusan preparat kankerku."

Menyipitkan mata, Haruno Sakura menggeser kursinya ke hadapan mikroskop Sasuke. Mendekatkan mata ke lensa dan mengintip.

Lalu membeku.

Yang tampak di sana adalah penampang hati—kemungkinan besar bentuk pembuluh darah yang telah mengalami diferensiasi. Di sekelilingnya tampak sel-sel ganas yang telah berproliferasi ke mana-mana.

Mencebikkan bibir, "Ini kan preparat kanker usus besar!"

Dan sang Uchiha hanya menyeringai ketika melihat warna merah di pipi sang gadis.

Masih _denial_ juga, rupanya.

.

.

.

**7. Patologi Klinik**  
Nama: Uchiha Sasuke  
Usia: 19 tahun  
Keluhan utama: berdebar-debar hebat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Keluhan bertambah hebat bila bertemu dengan seseorang

"Apa ini?" Haruno Sakura menyipitkan mata saat membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke. Yang diajak bicara malah bertopang dagu dan memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. Kekurangan emosi, seperti biasa.

"Kau minta dibuatkan kasus, kan?" begitu respons si pemuda. Lagi-lagi, datar.

"Bukan begini!" Kertas itu diempaskan ke meja bersamaan dengan telapak tangan si gadis menghujam. "Kalau begini, mana aku tahu pemeriksaan lanjutannya apa!"

Sepasang obsidian menatap dalam iris zamrud. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus diperiksa dari _cinta_?"

Lidah si gadis kelu. Tak bisa menjawab.

(Tak ada yang perlu diperiksa, sungguh.)

.

.

.

**8. Parasitologi**  
"_Entamoeba coli_ tidak akan menyebabkan penyakit—bahasa kedokterannya, tidak patologis."

Catat, catat, catat.

"Tapi kalau tertimpa segentong, sih, ya bisa sakit." Dan seisi kelas tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya, dosen parasitologi yang sedang memberi kuliah pendahuluan sebelum praktikum.

Uchiha Sasuke memutar bola mata mendengar lelucon aneh semacam itu. Apa pula, tidak jelas sekali dosennya yang satu itu. Kalau begitu, sama saja parasit yang satu itu menyebabkan penyakit—semua yang _overdosis_ memang menyebabkan gangguan, bukan?

Sama seperti keadaannya saat ini—tersenyum tipis bila tak sengaja memandang sosok Haruno yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

(Sesekali tersenyum boleh, kan? Tapi kalau terlalu sering nanti bisa dicap orang gila.)

.

.

.

**9. Anatomi**  
"Tulang rusuk manusia ada dua belas pasang." Hatake Kakashi menggerakkan _pointer_ dan menunjuk ke deretan tulang rusuk yang terpampang di layar LCD. "Pria dan wanita sama."

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan catat-mencatatnya dan mencebikkan bibir bawah.

"Apanya, tulang rusukku ada di sebelahku."

(Dan Haruno Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya nyaris berhenti bernapas.)

.

.

.

**~ e n d ~**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Gak, gak, gak. Gak ngerti saya bikin apaan. Gombal-gambil mananya? Parah ih.

Beneran gak ngerti, serius. Ini dibuat karena lagi galau aja. Dan galau hasilnya gombal. Wek.

Sekalian nginget-nginget apa aja yang udah dikuliahin selama ampir dua taun ini. Gak nyontek buku sama sekali. Terlalu mager buat nyomot diktat maupun teksbuk. Kalo ada salah teori ato apa juga maapkeun, yak?

**Review**, deh?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
29032013**, telat setengah jam buat ultah Sakura TAT

Btw, **nyappy burfday, Sakuraaaaaa!** Have a blast one yak! #naon

p.s: lagi males beremot ria karena lagi galau~


End file.
